Clarity
by RinSabreDelta
Summary: Kaia has been dealing with strangely vivid dreams for a month now. What happens when she finds the possible source of her sleepless nights?
1. Chapter 1

_Kaia_

_A flash of dark hair, brown eyes. Demons, angels, hunters. A sudden lightning strike, fueling an ancient and thrilling power. Heart racing, blood pounding, the shouts of victory pouring from her lips…_

Kaia woke with a start, sitting up quickly. Her heart was nearly pounding out of her chest, and she could have sworn she felt a humming through her veins. It was gone all too soon as she glanced at her clock. It was too early to really be up, but too late to go back to sleep. Kaia groaned, falling back against her pillow. Every night for a month now, these dreams had woken her, each different yet inherently the same. She lay in bed for a few more minutes before rolling out of bed with a huff. She shuffled to her kitchen to make coffee, stretching again and giving a large yawn as she made her way through the apartment. The more consciousness she gained, the hazier the dream became. All too soon, it was pushed to the back of her mind in favor of more pressing issues.

As the day continued, Kaia found herself relaxing more and more. It wasn't until the end of her shift at work that things changed. She had only just stepped out into the cooling air, a light breeze pulling at her black ponytail. She took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of the evening, when she heard a scream. Her head whipped around towards the sound and without thinking she sprinted towards it. She ducked down an alley and immediately spotted the problem. A rather large man was holding a woman against the building, gripping her throat. I don't know what came over me, but I felt a surge of energy. I rushed him, knocking him away from her with my entire body. He collapsed with a grunt, and she turned to the woman.

"Run!" Was all she got out before she felt something clamp onto her arm. Kaia turned in time to feel a fist connect with her face. She fell back a bit, only staying on her feet due to the grip on her arm. Her head spun for a moment before fury built in her chest. A distant part of her was screaming at her about how idiotic this was. It was drowned out by a roar, and she brought her fist up. It connected with a force she didn't even know she was capable of, breaking his jaw and causing him to release her. She kicked him, knocking him to the ground. He groaned and she raised her leg for another kick.

"Hey! Stop!" A masculine voice rang through her ears and she turned, momentarily distracted. She turned to see who had stopped her, and suddenly she was on the ground. The man had grabbed her ankle, and had bared…fangs? Kaia's eyes widened, the fight gone from her. She kicked at him lamely, unable to produce the same amount of force as before. A shot was fired and she flinched with a small scream. Her eyes squeezed shut, clenching as she waited for the pain to begin. Instead, the pressure on her ankle was gone and she felt a large hand on her shoulder. Eyes shooting open, Kaia turned as quickly as she could and started to pull away. A pair of brown, all too-familiar eyes looked at her with concern. She felt as though her blood had turned to ice. It took her a few moments to realize he was speaking.

"What?" His brow furrowed, and she finally began to notice details aside from those eyes. Long brown hair, strong jaw, gun in hand. Looking behind him, she saw a scruffier looking man with a gun studying her carefully.

"I said, are you alright?" His voice was clearly trying to be soothing, but even in her post-adrenaline state she could hear the tremor of stress in his voice. The man behind him glanced around, clearly on edge as I nod. "What the hell were you doing?" The stress became more apparent as he helped her off the ground. Kaia shook her head as she rubbed her face where the punch had fallen.

"She was in trouble. No one else was around, someone had to step in." Kaia couldn't help but wonder herself why she had ever thought to jump into this. It was lucky she didn't interact with people too often at her job, because she was sure the resulting bruise would be impressive. As the man straightened up, she nearly gasped; he was nearly a foot and a half taller than her. She swallowed, shaking her head.

"Come on. We'll get you someplace safe for now." He glanced towards the dead body as he took her arm, and she didn't protest. When his gaze returned to hers, she couldn't stop the acceleration of her pulse. He didn't seem to notice, and the two men led her to a sleek black muscle car. Kaia slid into the backseat, huddling a bit as the faint traces of the energy that had given her that strength. The scruffy one turned the ignition, a low grumble emanating. Somehow, it calmed her. Without warning, something occurred to her, and she leaned forward.

"Who are you guys?" They looked at each other, seeming to have a silent debate with themselves, before the helpful turned to her.

"I'm Sam Winchester. This is my brother, Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sam_

As they sped down the road, Sam had to repress the constant urge to look back and check on the young woman. The few times he did, she seemed calm, and he had trouble believing that anyone normal would react so little to what had happened. She'd been attacked; no, he corrected himself, she had gone on the attack. It was until Dean had called down the alleyway that she had come under any sort of threat. As he glanced at Dean, he could already tell his older brother was thinking the same thing. They would need to test her before they could trust she wasn't trying to take them down as well. And they needed to do it fast. Kaia glanced out the window and frowned, her first real show of emotion yet.

"Where are we going exactly?" Her voice was soft, but Sam couldn't seem to find any sort of fear in her tone. If anything, she just sounded curious. Dean gave a quiet huff, and Sam realized he was going to have to be the one to explain.

"Just outside of town. We just have a few questions we need to ask you about what happened tonight." Sam was sure to use the same tone he used when he told people he was with the FBI, hoping it would keep her from asking too much. He was disappointed.

"Just for the record, I hadn't known the guy was some kind of freak when I went after him." She turned to look at each of them in turn. "You guys didn't look all that surprised. What, are you guys like the X-Files or something?" The brothers shared a look, and Sam debated with himself on how much to tell her. Dean shrugged, letting his brother know that he didn't care either way.

"Not really. We don't work for the government or anything like that." Sam glanced back, finding Kaia giving him a openly curious gaze. He bit back a sigh and continued. "Dean and I are hunters. We basically go around finding 'some kinds of freaks' and we take them out. The guy you fought off, he was…well, a bad case." He softened a bit. "You saved someone tonight, so…I guess you did good. Thank you."

"Now, you get to explain how you did it." Dean piped up, glancing in the rearview mirror. Sam and Kaia turned at the same time, and Sam was grateful Dean had asked the big question on the younger man's mind. Kaia seemed to hesitate before answering him quietly.

"I don't know. Adrenaline, maybe?" She shook her head before continuing on. "All I know is, I went to stop him, and he hit me in the face. After that, I just…I heard a roaring in my ears and I was prepared to kill him, whatever it took." They all fell silent for a minute; Sam's mind spun with what possibilities it could be. "That's what it's like, right? When adrenaline takes over?" Dean shook his head.

"Even with adrenaline, there's no way you should have been able to faze him. We've fought his kind before, and no amount of power or adrenaline has ever let us land a punch like that." Dean's gaze hardened as it focused on the road, and Sam nodded.

"So, what does that mean?" Kaia asked quietly. Both Winchesters remained silent, and she leaned back in the seat. "You hunt freaks…and I might be one." She didn't sound sad; no, to Sam, she sounded a bit angry. Dean glanced to him again, clearly concerned, and Sam shook his head.

"There's no guarantee." Although, he sincerely hoped they didn't have to kill her.


End file.
